The Daughter
by Wolflady98
Summary: Hayley gave birth to her baby, Malory Jeanette Marshall-Mikaelson. However, Hayley leaves a month later and Malory is left behind to be raised by Klaus and his siblings. One day, Malory falls ill and Hayley is tracked down to spend time with Malory before its too late to get to know her. Oc. Daddy!Klaus. Family drama and tragedy.
1. Chapter 1

Hayley finally gave birth to her baby. And after a quick dispute about her name, she came to be called Malory Jeanette Marshall-Mikaelson. She was a beautiful baby, with dark hair like her mother and light skin and blue eyes like her father. She wasn't a big baby or a small baby, but the perfect size. At only a few hours old, she has already began cooing at her family and laughed when Rebekah introduced to an enticing new game, new to Malory at least, called 'peek-a-boo.' It wasn't surprising though, being a supernatural miracle baby, everyone thought she would be a bit more advanced than other infants. Malory bonded with the entire family quickly, already picking out the person she wants to spend most of her time with, her father, Klaus. He himself couldn't be more thrilled with the fact. Although, sometimes, he can't help but think that's the reason Hayley left New Orleans a month later.

-16 Years Later-

"Come on Mal! Wake up!" Rebekah called to her niece while knocking on said niece's door, "Niklaus wants to see you downstairs."

Malory had no intention of getting out of bed at 8 o'clock on a Saturday morning but, her father wanted to talk to her and she couldn't deny him, "I'm up, I'm up, give me a moment to get dressed." She has indeed inherited the famous accent of the Original Vampires. She quickly changed out of her pajamas and into a casual pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt for the time being. She definitely wouldn't wear this out in the French Quarter but a more presentable and respectable outfit, something she picked up from her Uncle Elijah.

She learned a lot about how to behave properly in the public from her uncle, like how to greet officials or present oneself with respect. Her Aunt Rebekah, or Auntie Bex, taught her how to properly apply makeup and how to play hard to get with the boys at school that ogle her when she walks by, much to Klaus' chagrin. But her father taught her how to take command of something, anything, whatever it may be, and how to keep that control over them all. She remembered the time Klaus let her help him find local vandals who were purposely disgracing the graves and tombs in the cemetery to see if spirits would rise from the graves. That was the day she learned that she could compel people even though the vampire part of her blood isn't dominant, that is, it won't be dominant until she dies with vampire blood in her system, just like her father had. That was also the day her family started being more weary about her safety and who she talks to.

She reached the study Klaus occupied his time in, whether it was reading poetry or painting. She always loved her father's paintings, she has many he has painted her as presents hanging on an entire span of wall in her room. She remembered asking him to teach her how to paint when she was little, he took her to a crafting supply shop and bought her an easel, canvases, paints, brushes, then she spent the day trying to find her muses that inspired her paintings. She eventually settled on painting a portrait based on an old photograph of her family, she was only four so it wasn't necessarily the best. Then there were the times that she would memorize poems from his books and recite them to him as a surprise or Father's Day gift, as well as write her own.

"You wanted to talk to me?" she asked.

"Yes," he said turning away from his latest painting, "I wanted to talk to you about something Elijah brought up."

'Oh, boy. This could be a number of things,' Malory thought to herself, "What would that be?"

"Do you want to know about your mother?" Klaus asked his daughter, getting to the point, "I know no one talks about her but, that is because we don't want to get your hopes up. Elijah thought that it was about time you knew about her. Its alright if you don't want to because she left but, if you have any questions feel free to ask."

She didn't know what to ask. Malory never knew her mother, she asked about her to Uncle Elijah once but he changed the subject by asking her if she wanted to go to Rousseau's for lunch. The only thing that she knows about her mother is that her name is Hayley Marshall and she's a werewolf that belongs to the clan that lives in the bayou. But here was one thing Malory always wanted to know.

"Why did she leave?" She knew that this was the toughest question for him to answer, so she got it out of the way first. Klaus had her sit in the chair by the desk while he continued painting.

Klaus sighed, "Honestly, I don't know why. She was so happy when you were born, always doting on you, calling you her most precious treasure. But, she just up and left in the middle of the night when you were only a month old. As much I hate to admit it, I thought Hayley left because she thought you preferred me over herself."

"Why would she think that? Why would think I didn't like her?" Malory felt guilty.

"Don't blame yourself, love. She didn't have the best relationship with her parents, then again I didn't either but that's not the point. Hayley was given up for adoption as a baby as a way to protect her from a curse the witches cast upon their land. Then when she was a young adult she accidently killed a friend in a boating incident. This, of course, caused her werewolf gene to become active and she transformed for the first time while she was home. Her adoptive parents evicted her afterwards because they became afraid. I'd say she thought that she wasn't cut out to be a good mother because she didn't have a sound idea of what a good mother is," Klaus answered turning to face Malory. He saw her begin to tear up, "Don't cry it wasn't your fault. Hayley must have thought she was doing the right thing, it was surely hard for her to leave."

"I know, Daddy," Malory started to cry a little, "I just can't help but feel at least a little guilty."

"You're not guilty at all," the hybrid sympathized with his daughter, "How about we go down by the Mississippi and have lunch like we used to. That'll make you feel better won't it?'

Malory forced herself to stop crying for her fathers sake, "Sure. Can we get a beignet on the way back home too?"

Klaus laughed a little at how innocent his daughter acted when she wanted to get her way, "If that's what you want, love."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a little concerned about Malory," Elijah stated to his little brother.

"Is there something wrong?" Klaus asked Elijah, "Did something happen to her?"

"No, nothing happened," The elder one started, "But it seems that she hasn't been feeling well lately. If you recall, she can get sick, like when she caught the flu when she was little. Unlike us, she doesn't have immunity from disease, Niklaus. Perhaps we should take her to a doctor."

Rebekah flashed into the room in a panic, "Malory passed out! I can't get any response from her!"

- A Couple of Hours Later-

They didn't know that this could happen. It was true that she wasn't immune to disease but, this was the last thing that would ever cross their minds. The doctor left the Originals to themselves at Malory's bedside. Once Malory arrived at the emergency room, the doctors and nurses began running a series of standard tests to find what made her go unconscious. Something odd appeared on her blood test results, and the Mikaelsons thought it was because she was a hybrid but the real thing was far from it. After a few more blood tests, the doctors were able to conclude what was wrong with their little girl. Malory had developed leukemia. Cancer.

Rebekah has been crying non-stop since, Elijah was forcing himself to stay composed for everyone's sake, but Klaus, he was taking the news the hardest. The one person he knew he could always trust and love, was dying from a fatal condition this very moment. Malory began to awake but cringed at the bright fluorescent light, which Elijah turned off when he saw her react to the light. She glanced around the room and saw her family but, she wasn't home.

"Where am I?" she asked the vampires and the hybrid.

"In the hospital, love," Klaus said then waved for his siblings to leave them alone. Once they left Klaus sat beside Malory on the edge of the bed, "Malory, love, there's something you need to know."

"What?" she asked obliviously as she sat up with her father's help.

"You passed out while talking with Rebekah. And after some tests," Klaus found this to be hardest thing he would ever have to say, "You've got leukemia, Malory. I've already have your first appointment and treatment scheduled for next week."

Malory didn't say anything, she just started crying. Klaus wrapped her arms around her and let her cry. Elijah and Rebekah came back in the room and hugged her too. They all knew that this was going to be hard on them all. Malory was such a happy person but, that spark about her was completely gone and the Original siblings didn't think that it would ever return. She simply went into a deep depression, so they decided to try to give her the fullest life possible before it ends.

-That Night-

Malory was in her bed sleeping and Klaus was standing beside her, watching her peaceful face keep a serene look. Elijah walked up behind him and put his hand on Klaus' shoulder. The elder brother looked to Malory a moment before speaking.

"I've thought about this for awhile but, now, this needs to be done more so than ever. I only question if whether or not Malory, or more importantly, you, are ready," He started but was interrupted.

"What is it Elijah? Stop beating around the bush," Klaus said in a harsh tone.

Elijah sighed at his brother's obvious anger, "I think we should find Hayley. If Malory doesn't make it, as much neither of us want to think about the possibility, she shouldn't die without ever meeting her mother."

"Hayley left because she wanted to, why should she have to visit the child she clearly abandoned?" Klaus said. He knew he told Malory a different reason as to why Hayley left but, the truth is Hayley left because she didn't want to take care of Malory after nine months of talking about protecting her and caring for her. Hayley developed a form of PTSD that mothers could possibly develop after going through the process of giving birth, causing them to reject the baby after caring for them so deeply while they were still in the womb. Elijah tried to convince her to try to be a mother, and Rebekah filled in for Hayley as Malory's mother figure for a whole month, eventually for her whole life. Then came the night Hayley packed her bags and left, Klaus watched her leave himself and tried to get her to stay for Malory's sake but she wouldn't. Hayley simply couldn't get herself to care anymore. Klaus doesn't even know where to begin looking for his daughter's mother.

"You can find Hayley by yourself Elijah. You just better pray that she doesn't upset Malory while she's in this state. Am I clear?" Klaus told his brother. Elijah left him alone in Malory's room, with her still asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**My internet was down for a few days but now I can continue uploading chapters. I do hope I'm not upsetting anybody by using something as serious as cancer in my story, its just that around the time I started this story I had a family member die from leukemia and the topic just happened to subconsciously work it's way into this story, Again, I'm sorry if I am offending anyone.**

* * *

Elijah has left in search of Hayley a few days ago. He asked Davina to perform a locator spell, using a comb Hayley left behind, in hopes that it would tell him where she was. Hayley was shown to be located in Atlanta, so that's where he went.

Rebekah was spending as much time as possible with Malory, doing all of Malory's favorite things in order to keep her niece entertained and keep both their minds off of Malory's leukemia. However, it wasn't enough as the thought kept creeping around in the back of their minds.

Klaus became distant. Whenever Malory came to his study to spent time with him, he made an excuse to leave. His last excuse was that the witches were violating the treaty he and Elijah had written out. Malory knew he was lying to her because she has spent quite a bit of time with the witches, mostly Davina, so she could learn a few spells. After all, Malory was part witch through her grandmother Esther.

Today however was different, Klaus came to talk to her. Then Malory remembered that today was her first appointment, today she was going to be scheduled her first chemotherapy treatment. She was scared but she knew that she had to go.

"Meet me at the front door in fifteen minutes," Klaus informed her, "We may be there for a while, so bring a book or something to occupy your time." He left before Malory could respond.

Malory was already dressed and ready to go, so she decided to spend a few minutes brushing her hair some more. She knew that when she started chemotherapy her hair would fall out and she would feel exhausted. She was letting her mind wonder, and when she glanced at the clock on her vanity table, she noticed she had five minutes before going downstairs. She put down her brush and picked up the book she was currently reading, the Odyssey.

She made her way down the steps and kept walking until she was in the foyer where the front door is. That was when she realized how much she would miss this place if she couldn't beat her leukemia. She could see her father standing outside on the porch though the windows by the double doors. She remember the day they moved here. Malory and her family lived in the French Quarter until she was seven, then her father decided to move into an old plantation house not far from where they currently lived. Malory's father and uncle had it built over where a previous one burned down. She loved it here, it was quiet, unlike her old home in the Quarter where it was always noisy and bustling with tourists. Here, she could sit outside in the shade of the apple trees and read, or draw in her sketch book. Back in the Quarter she would be surrounded by drunken strangers, and couldn't get a moment of peace. She would just simply miss this place.

She finally walked to the door to meet with her father. Klaus didn't say anything as she stood bedside him. He didn't even look at her as he started walking down the driveway. From her spot on the porch she could see Rebekah in her red car, seeming to be waiting on them. "Of course Auntie Bex is going. I can't remember a time when she left my side because she _wanted_ to.'

Malory quickly caught up to her father, and they made their way for the car. Klaus, being his usually chivalrous self, opened the back door and waited until Malory has buckled in before closing it. Soon, they were one their way to Malory's appointment.

-Later-

After a couple of hours, Malory was dismissed from the doctor's office and could go home. Her tests shown that the leukemia wasn't in a too advanced of a stage yet but, she had to start her chemotherapy treatments as soon as possible to increase her chances of getting rid of it. Her first treatment was in two weeks but, if an opening shown up then it would be sooner.

Malory and her family have returned home by now but only Klaus got out of the car. On the way home, Rebekah decided to take Malory out for a girls' day out as an attempt to keep her niece from getting too depressed. She planned to take Malory out to do whatever the girl wanted, which was usually going to the local bookstore or stopping by Rousseau's to learn new spells from Davina.

"You don't have to do this Auntie Bex," Malory said once she got in the front passenger seat.

"I want to, Mal," Rebekah stated in return, "We haven't gone out for a girls' day for a while now. I figured we could hang out like we used to."

'There it is, '_used to_', a phrase that's going to be annoyingly repetitive soon,' Malory thought to herself, 'Nothing is going to be like it _used to._'

"How about we go down to the bookstore, get you those books you've been wanting, what are they called again?"

Malory slightly smiled at her aunt's efforts, "The Divergent Trilogy."

"Right," Rebekah said trying to stay chipper for Malory's sake, "Then afterwards we can go clothes shopping at your favorite boutique and later stop by Rousseau's for something to eat. I think Davina is working today, maybe you can ask her to teach some more tricks."

"It's not parlor magic, Auntie Bex," Malory said laughing a little, "You know that."

"I know. I'm glad you're laughing again, Mal," the older woman said.

"I have something to ask you," Malory looked to her aunt.

Rebekah didn't take her eyes off the road but she nodded her head to let Malory know that she was listening, "Sure, Mal. What is it?"

"Why has Dad been ignoring me lately?" She asked her aunt.

Rebekah didn't know how to respond. Klaus had been ignoring her, but its because he was upset about Malory's condition, and like always when he's upset he becomes distant. How was she going to explain that to her sensitive niece?

"Well, how do I say this?" Rebekah said thinking, "Nik has a habit of becoming distant to everyone when he becomes upset. Like when Hayley left, he was upset with her for a little while and was distant. But soon enough he came out of it. Don't worry, Mal. He'll come around, the news of your condition was a shock for all of us. You're his daughter, he would never purposely ignore you. Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah, it does. Thanks," Malory thanked her aunt.


	4. Chapter 4

Elijah had been searching the city for three days now and still hasn't found Hayley. He has compelled half of the population in his search already, he didn't know if whether or not if Hayley had packed up and left. He needed to find her, for Malory. He was currently walking down a busy street and about to pass an older apartment building. That's when he saw Hayley sitting on the front steps, looking through her mail. He would know her face from anywhere.

"Hayley!" the eldest Mikaelson called to her.

Hayley looked up quickly. She didn't want him here, he could see it in her eyes. She quickly stood up from her spot, and briskly made her way to the front door of the building. Elijah instantly appeared before her, by using his vampire speed, and easily stopped her from taking another step.

"Hayley. You need to come back to New Orleans," Elijah stated, "Malory has contracted leukemia and I believe that you should at least spend some time with her. She needs her mother now more than ever."

"I can't Elijah," Hayley said defiantly, looking him in the eye, "I've tried to force myself to visit her but I just can't do it. I can't get myself to love her, no matter how much I want to. I'm sorry."

"I'm not giving you a choice Hayley. That poor girl needs you," Elijah attempted to back her in a corner, "The least you can do is talk to her, and try to get to know her." He knew that he probably wouldn't get through to her but he had to try.

Hayley got a contemplative look on her face as she glanced to the ground in thought, "Alright, I'll try. But I can't guarantee that I'll stay long."

"Just meeting you would mean a lot to her, Hayley," Elijah stated truthfully.

* * *

Malory was upstairs asleep, she usually doesn't take a nap during the day, her treatment caused her to tire out easily, so as soon as her and Rebekah came home she went straight upstairs and fell asleep. Rebekah decided to put everything away for her niece while she slept. Klaus was downstairs in his study painting and waiting for any word from Elijah. Then his phone rang.

"Did you find her?" Klaus answered quickly.

"Yes," Elijah replied from the other end, "I'm bringing Hayley back to New Orleans. She's not planning to stay long, but at least she's making an effort. Do Malory a favor and don't upset Hayley or else she'll leave as she did all those years ago. Malory might not be able to handle being abandoned by her again."

"Where are you now?" Klaus asked quite harshly. He really didn't want Hayley talking to Malory at all.

"In front of Hayley's apartment. She's packing a few things to bring with her. We will be there in a couple of days," as the elder brother finished his statement, the werewolf exited the building. Elijah ended the call when he saw her.

"I'm ready when you are," Hayley stated while Elijah, being the perfect gentleman he is, took her bags from her.

* * *

"We can't let that mockery of nature live much longer. She's weak enough as it is, why don't we kill her now?"

"It is not time yet. It has to be at the right time and in the right place or else the spell will not work. Then there is the others to consider, if we show ourselves now, we will never be able to reach her. Have patience."

"I've been patient for sixteen years! They wanted her then, more waiting will only irritate them more!"

"Silence. Both of you. They have a plan, and it our job to carry it out."

* * *

**I know this is a short chapter, especially when it has been a while since I added one. I've been having a lot of internet problems, and now that its working again I wrote this chapter as quickly as I could to catch up on my updates. The next one will be longer, Malory finally meets Hayley plus trouble is starting to brew. More people are coming into the story, plus some more OCs. I'm thinking of starting a Q&A, where you, the readers, can ask me questions about my fanfics and other things. Just write your question in a review, and I'll answer my top five favorite questions in the next chapter. I'll stop taking questions for this chapter on May 12, 2014. The next chapter will hopefully be posted on May 14th.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Q&A Time!**

**libsrocks asked: Does Hayley really not love Malory or was she forced to leave her?**

**Answer: The type PTSD (this is stated in Ch. 2) that Hayley had developed after giving birth to Malory is, sadly, a real thing. Hayley wants to love her, she really does, but the PTSD is causing her to not to want to have anything to with Malory. Some mothers with this type of PTSD, can cause them to completely deny having a child but, in Hayley's case, its rejection of the child. Actually, her condition had subconsciously forced her to leave.**

**Cherry2 asked: Are we going to know the reason why Hayley left all those years ago and are we going to see any flashback scenes with Klaus and a younger Malory?**

**Answer: Like I've stated before, Hayley left because of PTSD but, there will be frequent flashbacks at some point in the story. As Malory's condition worsens, she'll be reflecting on the life she's had, and will even have thoughts of what she wanted to do or accomplish in life. A lot of the flashbacks will be centered around her family but, there will also be some about her friends and people she knows.**

**I really hope I answered your questions.**

* * *

Malory didn't awake until early the next morning. She still would be asleep if it weren't for the alarm blaring from her phone. 'Oh, right. Summer break is over. How could I forget? Oh well, I can't be late for my first day of my Junior year.' She quickly got herself ready and made way downstairs while trying to tie the bow on the collar of her school uniform.

Elijah was persistent in having her attend school but, neither sibling was going to simply send her to any school, especially a public school that couldn't offer a quality education, quality by Klaus' high standards, so they opted for a prestigious private school just outside New Orleans. Malory liked it there. She had quite a number of people who she could consider friend-like but, she mostly stayed around her best friends Lena, Rosario, and Julius. She didn't know how she was going to tell them about her... ailment.

"Still having trouble tying that bow?" Rebekah asked her, placing a bowl of oatmeal and a small plate with two slices of buttered toast on the table.

"Yeah. I tried to tie it like Uncle Elijah taught me, but I suck at it. Where did he go anyway? He's been gone for a few days," Malory commented as her aunt tied that troublesome ribbon into that oh-so cutesy shape and straightened the broach with the school crest clipped to the left breast-pocket.

"He's checking in on something that came up. Don't worry about him Mal, he's a big boy," Rebekah answered.

Malory giggled a bit before sitting at the table and began to eat her breakfast. Klaus stopped in to wish her a good day at school like he has since she was little, and left to attend another factions meeting in the Quarter.

Rebekah drove her to school and told her to wait for Elijah by the curb, since he'll be picking her up after the final bell. Malory made her way to the Quad to meet up with her friends. She spotted them right away thanks to Lena's bright auburn hair... and her loud mouth. Rosario and Julius couldn't get a word in at all during Lena's telling of her first time going crawfishing this summer, at least that's what Malory thought she was talking about. Sometimes it was difficult to understand the Cajun teen, with the thick accent and her uncanny ability to make an entire paragraph sound like a single, and extremely long, word.

Julius started ignoring her altogether and started checking phone, probably for an e-mail or text from his brother he hasn't seen since his dad had died. Rosario on the other hand was completely enticed in Lena's story, then again, the concept of super-sizing a meal order was unheard of to him when he first arrived. He transferred from Ecuador last year as a foreign exchange student, and was supposed to return home after school ended for summer break but, he applied for citizenship and is now allowed to stay in America. Lena was the classic tomboy. She's from the bayou, not the area the wolves reside, but one that was filled with crawfish and gators galore. She was the daughter of a fourth generation fisherman who ran a fishing supply store, and her mother was a lunch lady at the school, which is the reason Lena got enrolled.

"HEY! MALORY! WE'RE OVER HERE!" Lena stopped halfway through her story and yelled for the missing member of their group. Rosario, who was standing next to her, flinched away quickly and rubbed his ringing ear. Julius, Mr. Anti-Social himself, even looked up from his phone.

"Hi guys," Malory greeted them, 'Maybe I won't tell them today. They seem like they're in such a good mood.' The bell rang and all the students were told to go to the auditorium for the 'welcome back' speech from Principal Duchannes, and then they were given their class schedules. Malory had Math, Science and Sociology with Julius; History, Art, and English with Lena; and Spanish and Shakespearian Literature with Rosario. Malory was alone in Poetry and Mythology. The day itself went by smoothly and the final bell rang.

_*"Adios, amiga. Hasta manana,"* _Rosario said to her, Shakespearian Literature was their last class of the day, then left to go home.

Malory walked out to the bench by the curb and sat down to wait for her Uncle Elijah. It wasn't a long wait with her uncle's impeccable punctuality. "Have a good day?" he asked when she got in the car.

"Yeah. We started reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream _in my Shakespeare class today," it is Malory's favorites of his plays. Elijah was the one who got her copies of Shakespeare's works for her when she was growing up, after she asked him to help her read that very same play.

"I have a surprise for you at home Malory. I do hope you'll enjoy it."

* * *

Elijah had been very secretive of his surprise, he even kept his hand over Malory's eyes to keep her from finding it too early. Malory could tell by how many steps they took, that they were going to the main living area. She heard her Aunt shush her father, Malory didn't hear quick enough but it seemed that he was speaking to someone.

"Keep your eyes closed," Elijah told her as he removed his hand. Malory did as she was told and kept her eyes closed.

"Alright Mal, you can look," she heard her aunt say. Malory noticed a hint of stress in her voice.

Malory opened her eyes and noticed a woman sitting on the couch. She was tan, had dark hair, and she looked up to the teen with deep brown eyes. "Hello." Malory didn't ask who she was, the woman seemed familiar but Malory didn't want to seem rude by admitting she forgot the woman's name in case she has met her before.

"Hey." The stranger seemed both shocked to see her but also disinterested.

"Malory, meet Hayley. Your mother," Klaus slowly told his daughter.

Malory didn't say anything, only because she didn't know what to say. Her whole life, she thought that her mother was long gone. So, why was she here all of a sudden? Malory looked over to Hayley, no, her mother, and quickly memorized her face in case she never saw again after today.

"We finally meet again after sixteen years. You've grown up to be a beautiful girl Malory," Hayley said from her spot. She made no move to interact with her daughter, in fact, she felt a bit awkward being where she was. Hayley wanted to leave, she might not ever be able to love Malory but, she did feel guilty for leaving her motherless.

"Thanks," Malory felt extremely awkward as well. A silence followed.

"How about we go hang out together, just us girls?" Rebekah tried to deter the situation. She practically dragged them out of the house. She took them to a park area by the Mississippi River. They sat at a sheltered table.

"How about some ice-cream? What was your favorite again, Malory?" Rebekah knew the answer, she was hoping to start a conversation between mother and daughter.

"Strawberry."

"What about you Hayley?" Rebekah was hoping they'll find a common interest sooner rather than later.

"Strawberry."

Malory quickly glanced at Hayley, but looked to the ground when Hayley turned her head to look at Malory. Rebekah decided to call this progress.

* * *

"I don't like this Elijah," Klaus sternly told his older brother, "The second Hayley slips up and upsets Malory, she's gone."

"You have to give them time to get to know on another, Niklaus," Elijah argued, "This is new for both of them."

"Malory already has enough baring down on her shoulders. She isn't be able to handle anymore stress, especially in her current condition," Klaus said ending the discussion. He turned away from Elijah and made his way to his study. Elijah just sighed in annoyance at his brother.

* * *

Three figures stood in a circle with a fire burning in the center.

"The wolf is in New Orleans once again. Now to keep her here," a deep voice rumbled.

"I say we nab the brat and hold her hostage as leverage. Give the wolf no choice but to stay, because if she tries to leave, we threaten to kill the girl," a second, shriller, female voice said. Her tone suggested that she was on the brink of insanity.

"The wolf will not care," a third voice stated simply.

The fire in the center blazed brighter and hotter. A mass of multiple voices came from the fire, _'Keep the wolf in the city. Her, the girl, and the hybrid need to be near each other before the spell can work. It is your job to make sure that it happens.'_

All three figures nodded. "We will be the superior species."

* * *

**Alright everyone, Ch. 5 is finished. Please leave questions.**

***Goodbye friend, see you tomorrow.***


	6. Chapter 6

Malory and Hayley started talking more to each other as the evening went by. Hayley asked her about school, and Malory told her about her friends and that she's having a hard time finding a way to them about her leukemia. Malory, in turn, asked Hayley where has been staying for the past sixteen years and Hayley told her that she moves around every once in a while. Rebekah just watched as mother and daughter started to open up to each other.

"So... Mom, uh, I know that you stayed for a short time before leaving. How was I as a baby?" Malory asked Hayley. Malory has heard countless times from her father and his siblings that she was a good baby, that she never cried without reason, and never fussed when she got cranky.

"Well," Hayley started, "I have to say that you've slept through the night, unlike what people say about how babies never sleep. And you were an adorable baby." Hayley was trying to improvise as she didn't pay much attention to Malory, Rebekah had handled all the mom stuff. Malory seemed satisfied with the answer none-the-less.

"Sorry to interrupt," Rebekah interjected, "We need to start heading back home, Malory has school tomorrow."

* * *

Malory went to bed for the night, giving the others time to talk. They were making plans on what to do with Malory once her leukemia began to get worse, such as taking her out of school. Rebekah brought up Malory's friends and suggested to wait until she told them before taking her out. Hayley stayed quiet, since she doesn't know the full extent of the situation.

"I agree with Rebekah but, if Malory gets too ill before she can tell them, we take her out regardless," Elijah stated. It was unofficially decided that Elijah was to be at the forefront of Malory's educational needs, since sending her to school was his idea. Klaus wanted her to be home-schooled.

"That's settled. But what about later? Malory is going to keep getting worse," Hayley spoke up, "I know you're getting her help but, eventually someone is going to notice you leaving the Quarter periodically. You'd be putting her in danger, and another uprising might start in your absence." She wasn't being negative to be spiteful, she didn't want to get caught in another supernatural war.

"You have a point, wolf," Klaus began, "And in Malory's state she doesn't stand much of a chance. Before she would have been able to defend herself, I've made sure of it, but now? Even if we keep her guarded, she'll be a sitting duck should anyone get past our defenses."

"So what are you going to do, Niklaus?" Elijah asked, knowing his brother isn't one to not take drastic measures.

"Not much at this point, but if a threat does arrive Malory is to be taken out of New Orleans. Louisiana itself if it comes to it," Klaus answered. He wished nothing would happened but, he undoubtedly thought someone could be after Malory just to spite him. He would protect her at all costs.

"If she has to leave," Rebekah started, "I say Hayley should take her."

Everyone turned their head to Rebekah. Klaus looked peeved, Elijah seemed a mix between confused and surprised, and Hayley had a look of disbelief. Rebekah, however, had a look of defiance and stubbornness etched across her face. She believed she had made a good choice.

"Me?" Hayley asked shocked, "Why me? She wouldn't want to go with me. One of the three of you should take her."

"No," Rebekah said with confidence, "You are the one who is the least expected to take her, if they happen to know of your not-so-good relationship with Malory. This would give you a head start because they would be thinking that she's still in the Quarter. You'll be long gone before they figure out she's not here."

"I see your point Rebekah, but the question is," Elijah turned to Hayley at this point, "Hayley, will you help Malory when the need arises?"

Hayley hesitated for a moment before she answered, "Sure. I'll take her."

* * *

During their discussion, Malory woke up. She had a nightmare that she was drowning and jolted awake. She saw blood on her pillow and looked forward toward her vanity. In the mirror she saw blood coming from her nose.

'Common leukemia thing,' she thought remembering that her doctor told that she would have severe and random nose bleeds.

She got out of her bed to go to the bathroom down the hall to get herself cleaned up. When she opened her bedroom door, she heard voices talking from downstairs. It was her uncle Elijah and Hayley.

"Hayley, will you help Malory when the need arises?"

"Sure, I'll take her."

'What's all this about? I'm sure they'll tell me later, besides they were probably talking about the later stages of the leukemia,' Malory thought to herself. She decided that the issue could wait for now and made her way to the bathroom, stopping at the hall supply closet to get another pillow to replace the bloody one.

* * *

The next day, Elijah insisted that Hayley go with him when he took Malory to school. Malory quickly found her friends and decided to tell them that day about her condition. The boys took the news pretty hard but, Lena took it the worst. They tried to go on about their day as they normally do, but it was difficult. Time seemed to drag on as it went and everyone was starting to feel irritable from it. Finally the final bell rang and school was dismissed. As usual, Malory went to the bench by the curb and waited for either her aunt or uncle to pick her up. She heard the engine of a car and looked up from her copy of _A Midsummer's Night Dream _that her Shakespeare teacher issued her, and saw Elijah's car. However, the person driving was Hayley, her mother.

"Hey," Hayley awkwardly said from the driver seat.

"Hey," was Malory's awkward response.

"Elijah told me to pick you up. The three of them had some business to take care of," Hayley told her.

Malory simply nodded and got in the car. The silence was awkward so she tried talking to her mother, "I told my friends about the... you know."

Hayley decided to listen, after all she was her to bond with the girl, "How did they take it?"

"Not to well, Julius walked away because doesn't like to be upset in front of people especially his friends, Rosario cried a little but he stopped himself for my sake, but Lena went into hysterics and ran crying to her mother in the counselor's office. She's stayed there for the whole day. I've never seen her cry before, and for a long time I thought she was incapable of feeling sadness because she was always so chipper."

Hayley started to feel bad for Malory, which surprised her. "I'm sure she'll let up eventually. The shock is taking a toll on her, its normal."

Malory was surprised at her mother's response, the woman usually didn't speak to her much unless prompted by Rebekah.

"Thanks...mom."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long to update! Between studying for my final exams and homework, I had no free time at all. I think this is my best chapter yet, with Malory starting to experience the effects of leukemia, the emotional reactions of her friends, and most importantly, Hayley's growing concern for Malory! Malory still doesn't know the truth about Hayley's blatant abandonment of her, which will cause problems later. Now to the Q&A, I only have one question this time around.**

**umitsfanfiction asks: Is this fanfic an AU? Not because of the story plot but because with Hayley and Klaus's genes, Malory couldn't get leukemia.**

**Answer: It can be considered an AU because I do know that a hybrid, in the Originals and Vampire Diaries storylines, can't get leukemia. But, if you think about it, any fanfic can be considered an AU because its a different story compared to the real thing. Whether its an added character, a change in a event, or if the actual plot is changed in any way, its an alternate version to the original writing. Some stories are written in the style and flow of the original story, but the writer only has to change one single word to make it an alternate. So the character of Malory and her getting leukemia, is my alternate to the original story.**


End file.
